extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirack
History Spirack was created by Mata Nui alongside the rest of his Makuta brothers and sisters on the Makuta Pool, located in an island far south of the Universe. Once created, he joined the Brotherhood Makuta, and dedicated his early life to create Rahi at Destral. Spirack was specially good at creating destructive ones, often with reptile appareance. His biggest success was the Kanohi Dragon. Around 79.500 years before the Piraka's arrival at Voya Nui, a Spirack arrived on the island of Hua Nui. He soon claimed ownership over the island. The Matoran though that another dicatorship was coming on them, but surprisingly, Spirack allowed them to continue their government system as long as he was the leader of the Turaga council. The inhabitants of Hua Nui agreed with Spirack, and from that day he became the ruler of the land. Years later, Spirack hired the unemployed Ko-Matoran Crystallus to make yearly predictions out of the stars. The last time that Crystallus told him his prophecy, Spirack was surprised, as the Matoran told him of the arrival of a new Toa to the island. A day later, Zercks, who had been transformed into a Toa of Iron, went to the Hua-Kini, and with him he brought the dead corpses of two Ta-Matoran and a Spine Bear. After Zercks lied about what had happened, Spirack read the toa's mind, and discovered that the Toa had killed both Matoran, and the Spine bear was just a distraction. He declared Zercks free, and then ordered the other members of the council to leave the chamber. Spirack went to his personal room, high up on the Hua-Kini tower, and though about Zercks, and the danger that he could supose the him. He resolved into getting out an Avsa out of a box, and telling to himself that Zercks would be turned into the Shadow. Abilities and traits As a Makuta, Spirack could manipulate most of the 42 Rahkshi powers as well as use his Kanohi Crast and sword. He also wielded the elemental power of Shadow and the ability to create Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi. Unlike other Makuta, Spirack preferred to employ others to do the jobs he needed to be done, instead of using manipulation or threatning. Though at first he was actively into the Hua-Nui goverment, after Teridax took the lead of the Brotherhood he gradually lost influence until he was just a symbolic figure and the power was in the hands of the Turaga. During this period Spirack became more involved with Brotherhood affairs and renewed work on some Rahi species in his lab. At one point, he acceded to sell part of the island to Turaga Sathorak, making more evident the loose of interest of the Makuta for his island. Though a respected member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Spirack disliked all the leaders that he had during the history of the organitzation. He first had arguments with Miserix, for he though that the Makuta had to dedicate more in their task to protect the Matoran. It was Spirack's devotion to his job that later made him fall to Teridax's side quicker. During the meeting at the Convocation Chamber where Teridax explained the Plan to the other Makuta, Spirack was one of the first to side with Teridax, partly due to his disagreements with Miserix and also because of the deep disappointment that caused the realitzation of the fact that the Matoran worshiped Mata Nui instead of the Makuta. Later on, Spirack disliked both Teridax, the official leader of the Brotherhood, and Icarax, who absorved most of Teridax's functions while the leader was away. He though that Teridax should have started a war with the Dark Hunters ever since they were proven to be usless in the Raid on Destral perpetuated by the Toa Hagah. With Icarax the problems were just opposide views in matters of strategies, as Spirack had always preferred pawns to do the dirty job, while Icarax defended an agressive and expansionist attitude of the Brotherhood towards the rest of the universe. Appareances *Crystallus' Adventures